


Birds of a Feather

by SoulOrchard



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Open Relationships, Robin reversal, Robins and Redheads, Young Love, Younger Dick, bat dad, older Damian, scary older brothers, speedsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOrchard/pseuds/SoulOrchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROBIN REVERSAL!</p>
<p>Damian is the oldest and Dick is the youngest.</p>
<p>A series of drabbles centering on the BatFam and brotherly love.</p>
<p>Wally desperately wants to ask Dick out on a date but is far too afraid to confront is dangerous older brothers.</p>
<p>Conner is harboring a secret crush for the mysterious Red Robin</p>
<p>Jason deals with the complications of an open relationship with Kori and Roy</p>
<p>and Damian struggles with his father issues and his friends-with-benefits-quickly-turning-into-more relationship with Colin.</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne is amazed his kids didn't turn out worst then they are. Alfred is simply pleased they're all under one roof again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robin reversal time! I have decided to start this a bit earlier than I wanted to in tribute to Damian [SPOILERS], who if you haven’t heard has been killed off and I was DEVESTATED! So I have started writing drabbles and one shots about the bat family and the teen titans/YJ crews.

The old manor held a quiet eeriness to it, which made its own shadows seem like endless pools of inky darkness. The creaking wood just behind the walls gave the illusion of a lurking beast that hid just out of sight, but watched—always watched. Young Richard Grayson crept along silently, walking on the balls of his feet, expertly avoiding the wooden panels on the floor he knew would creak if extra weight were to be applied. Richard was on a mission, a very dangerous self-appointed assignment. He was to sneak into a very particular room and capture a very important trophy.

Navigating the long stretches of hallways was the easy part, memorizing which floorboards were to be avoided was slightly more difficult. But cataloging a pattern of a man who was shrouded in mystery, to follow a trained vigilante without being caught for nearly a week was a feat he was told impossible and yet here he stood; outside the locked door to one of the most dangerous men in Gotham—the world.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and steeled his nerves. This had to be done! And soon. The room’s occupant would be home in less than thirty minutes. From his pocket he produced a simple lock picking set and went to work on the key hole. Gently and soundlessly moving the tumblers in the correct pattern. The lock gave and he slowly, painfully slowly, opened the old wood door so it would not creek. The door opened a sliver without noise and he would have continued if not for the sound of…panting.

He froze and then peered into the room.

Impossible. He should be out. His schedule said that he would be at the local coffee shop for another fifteen minutes at least.

Inside the dark room he saw the bed, covered in a black comforter, and most noticeably a body under that comforter. No, two bodies. Moving, panting and groaning. A stray sigh and then a pleasured moan.

And then he heard it, a raspy and all too familiar “Colin.” 

He gasped and immediately regretted it. They stopped moving, stopped grinding and became acutely aware that there was an uninvited presence. Icy blue eyes glared at him from the darkness, the two bodies now completely within view as the comforter had been thrown off of them, much to the smaller male’s protests.

“Grayson.” He hissed, obviously anger, either from being snuck up on or being interrupted. Richard didn’t know which.

“Colin?” The red head in the bed tried to cover himself as best he could. Richard was dumfounded, looking from Colin to the bigger, older male who thankfully still had his underwear on  
.  
“Uh…Hi Dick.” Colin waved, clearly embarrassed. Richard then turned his attention to—

“Hey…Damian. I thought you were…out?” He offered. It only seemed to make the older brunet angrier. There were a few seconds of incredibly tense silence before Damian’s right index finger twitched. Dick bolted from his spot, narrowly being hit by a batarang—from where the older man had produced a batarang in his current state of undress was beyond Dick but at the moment he didn’t care. The reason he didn’t care was simple. There were more being thrown at him as he navigated the dark hallways of Wayne Manor to the only safe haven he knew. He leaped and bounded over old wooden furniture and old vases. Damian, who was right on his tail also leaped and bounded over the same furniture and vases with just as much, if even more grace than the young acrobat.

As he turned the corner, nearly slipping on and oddly placed maroon rug he never remembered being there, he noted to inspect later, he saw his haven. 

The study.

“Alfred!!!” He yelled out. He meant it to sound a bit manlier and a little less ‘pee yourself scared’ but what can you do?

A moment later an old graying gentlemen stuck his head out from the study in curiosity and spotted young Master Richard running for his life. “Alfredhelphe’scrazy!” He shouted nonsensically. The young acrobat was almost home free when he felt something wrap around his ankles and—snag.

He was down, face impacted the floor rather suddenly. 

Then he was being dragged.

He panicked—he was being dragged back into the inky blackness of the manor shadows where the beast lurked. 

The old graying butler peered into the shadows and spotted two white-lensed eyes glaring back at him. “Do try and not be too rough on young Master Richard, Master Damian. Your father wants him fit enough for patrol later.” He said as Richard slowly was encased by the haunting darkness.

A gruff “No Promises.” was the only response he received and then…they were gone. Alfred sighed and returned to the study.

 

:::::

 

Alfred had abandoned him. Left him to be devoured by the beast. Richard was currently slung over Damian’s should who, somehow, had gotten dressed in their chase—even complete with domino mask—and was taking him back to where this whole thing began. The young acrobat guessed that some of the vases were stashed with spare clothes and other goodies, he would investigate later.

Dick felt slightly like an animal that had been caught during a hunt. “Are you going to feed me to the crocodiles in the cave?” He whimpered out, breaking the tense silence.

“There are no crocodiles in the cave.” Damian said matter-of-factly.

“But Jason said—”

“Todd was…” He paused, trying to find the right wording, “Pulling your leg.” They both entered Damian’s room and he was unceremoniously dumped on the bed, gross, and spotted a still embarrassed but no longer half naked Colin. He was in, Dick noticed, Damian’s gym shorts and a white muscle shirt.

“Okay Dick…I don’t want you to freak out.” Colin began to explain.

“Bit too late.” He interjected, earning a frown from Damian.

“What were you doing sneaking into my room?” He asked, an angry edge to his voice that made Dick very nervous.

“Dami…” Colin reprimanded the older brunet. The former assassin backed off immediately.

“I made a bet…with Jason…that I could steal something from your room. I followed you for a week and saw that you had a pattern. You were supposed to be out for a little longer when I opened the door…”

“ You've been following me?” He asked, a bit more curious than angry this time around. Dick nodded weakly.

“Okay,” Damian said, fingers massaging his temples. “If you do not mention…this—” He gestured generally, Dick assumed he meant him and Colin, “—then I will not hurt you.”

“Deal!” He bolted from the bed and was about to exit the room when—

“Wait!” Damian called out. Richard paused mid step and looked back over his shoulder. The former assassin tossed something at him. Quickly Richard caught it. Oddly he looked at the object, an escrima-stick. He looked back at his older brother with wide eyes. “For being able to follow me undetected. I expect it back before you leave with father tonight.”

Richard grinned at him before leaving Damian and Colin alone once again.

“Aw, look at you. The sweet older brother.” The red head cooed and teased. Damian considered him for a brief second before tackling him back onto the bed holding small wrists above his prey’s head.

“Where were we Wilkes?” He smiled deviously before attacking the smaller man’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing sees all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I construct the universe I shall update you on all the ages and so far the only ones who have been altered are the robins and the batgirls. Some of the YJ and Teen titans characters as well.
> 
> For now though it goes like this:
> 
> Damian's party: Tempest, Cyborg, Raven, Jericho, Bette, Donna  
> Red Robin's: Stephanie, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Speedy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl  
> Jason's: Arsenal, Cass, Starfire, Static Shock, Ravager, Kid Devil, Bombshell  
> Dick's: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Barbara

Dim, dank and boring. 

That’s what Robin could call their headquarters, Mount Justice—which was a silly name if you asked him. The small aerialist sat at the kitchen table, slumped over it with his head resting in his upturned palms. His sun glasses were riding low on the bridge of his nose as he stared miserably at nothing in particular.

He had attempted to play games but nothing would cure his boredom, especially since no one would play with him except a certain redhead who was very late. He sighed a very long suffering kind of sigh when--

Recognized; Kid Flash E 03

He instantly perked up. 

From the couch in the living area Artemis, who had been reading paused and sighed. A huge gust of wind rocked the tranquility of the mountain and Robin is tackled to the ground and near full speed. 

Artemis watched the scene with a bored sort of interest.

Robin giggled as Kid Flash was all over him like a puppy that hadn't seen its master in a while, which wasn’t exactly far from the truth in their friendship. Wally often followed Robin around like a love sick puppy, then instantly would separate themselves whenever Red Robin showed up or in case of Nightwing—Wally hid in a cabinet. 

"Wally get off!" Robin complained in a sort of 'I dont really mean it' sort of way as Wally tickled the boy wonder.

“Could you two refrain from dry humping each other while I’m here?” The duo paused and glanced up at Artemis who was staring at them from over the couch. The redhead and the brunet looked at each other, and then back at Artemis. They got up from their stop on the floor, brushed themselves off and made their way to Robin’s room without another word. 

Grey eyes trained on them the entire time. She snorted as the left her sight, wondering how they thought their relationship was at all a secret.

In the hallway, Robin glances at his best friend, a question pops in his head. “Why were you late?” Wally stiffens slightly.

“I had something to do?” he offered. Robin made note that Wally had asked a question and not answered his. The acrobat shrugs, dropping it for now. As they reach his room, Robin began entering the code to let them both in--

“Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian. Report to the training room.” was heard over the P.A. system. Both of them looked at each other.

“Dude, your brother doesn’t sound too happy.”

“When does Nightwing ever sound happy?”

:::

Clad is his black and blue uniform Nightwing paced in front of the teen heroes, a scowl on his face. He started, “Some of you—” he pointedly looked at Kid Flash, who looks anywhere but his white lensed eyes. “—Have complained that my training regimen is…extreme. So, for the time being Red Robin will be in charge of your training.” He stopped in front of the yellow clad teen hero who was practically vibrating with nervous energy. “But be rest assured, when this week is up I will have a more…adequate exercise for your personal growth.” He said through gritted teeth before walking away. As Nightwing walked out the cowled Red Robin entered, making sure to not bump shoulders with his obviously perturbed older brother.

A rather obviously blush crept on Superboy’s cheeks that did not go unnoticed by either of the Robins.

“Alright guys, Nightwing briefed me on what you guys were lacking and aside from Robin your Holds and take-down skills aren’t up to par. I need a volunteer.”

“I’ll do it!” The clone said a bit too enthusiastically. He quickly walked up to the older man and stood at a stiff attention. Robin stifled a giggle; Red Robin gave him a look. He instantly settled down.

Artemis smirked.

“Alright Clone Boy,” Superboy tensed slightly at the nickname, Robin noticed. “Come at me, no super strength.” Superboy nodded and took a fighting stance, which was slightly off, and lunged at Red Robin who easily evaded and in record time had the super clone in a hold. His arms restrained behind him and one knee to the mat. “Nice effort Superboy but—” The older Robin let go of him. “You have some rather obvious opening. We’ll work on that. Now, try again. Get me in a hold or pin me to the mat.”

Superboy nodded and retook his stance which was more on point then his last. Again he lunged forward…and was pinned to the mat, tossed easily over the cowled vigilantes shoulder and now being straddled. His blush was returning, creeping onto his cheeks and down his neck.

“Better.” Red Robin smiled down at the clone before getting up and then helping him off the mat. “Alright guys, I want you to break into groups of two and practice; the girls on one team and the guys on the other. Superboy you stay with me, we have some work to do.”

:::

Later in the day Robin found himself laying belly down on his bed doing homework while Wally, ever the distraction, was sitting on the floor, propped against the bed, fiddling around with his PSP that Robin had gotten him—complete with just about every game. The acrobat glanced at the speedster, noticing how concentrated he looked as he played Kingdom Hearts.

“Wally,” he started.

“Hm?” The redhead replied but not giving Robin his complete attention.

“Nightwing….knows about…us.” The tapping stopped at that one. He looked up the sunglasses wearing Robin, eyes widened.

“How do you—”

“Kid Flash.” Nightwing’s voice came from the P.A. system, not sounding too happy. “Report to the briefing room. Immediately and alone.” Robin flinched at the emphasized alone and Wally swallowed thickly. 

“Don’t worry KF…he wouldn’t kill you while we’re…inside mount Justice…” He hoped. The redhead nodded weakly before heading out of the room and super-speeded to the briefing room where he found Nightwing leaning against the wall, already glaring at him. Wally gathered his nerves and walked over to the first Robin.

“You-uh-wanted to see me?” He didn’t mean for his voice to break.

“Yes.” The older man crossed his arms over his chest and walked toward the speedster. “I want you to know that I know about you and Robin and I want you to know that I do not approve. If you continue this relationship with him I will make your life as a part of this team a living hell and if you touch him inappropriately again I will make sure that you will not be able to run again for at least a month. Am I understood?” Wally nodded weakly, all color faded from his face. “Good. I shall see you in a week when I have come up with a more suitable training exercise for you all so enjoy Red Robin’s mediocre training.” Nightwing headed toward the exit of the briefing room. “And remember Wallace, I will be watching.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dick glared at the back of his older brother’s head. He was pissed, this whole thing had been disastrous, heavy on the dis. Ever since Damian’s little “talk” with Wally, the redhead had been avoiding him. Wouldn’t answer his phone or reply to his texts of answer skype. No speedster makes an agitated Robin. So, he sat in the back of his older brother’s black Mercedes Benz glaring a hole into the back of his head while Colin sat in the tense silence in the passenger seat.

“So…” The older redhead started, trying desperately to break the tension. “Dick, why are you giving your bro the bat-glare?” He glanced over his shoulder.

“Because he’s sticking his nose in my business and ruining my life.” The young acrobat said evenly, never breaking eye contact with the back of said older brother’s head.

“I’m doing you a favor.” Damian said curtly, eyes never leaving the road.

“How is scaring off my best friend doing me a favor?”

“Wait! What? What did you do to Wally?” 

“I…had a talk with him.”

“He threatened him.” Dick said from the back seat.

“Why?”

“He was lusting after Dick. Quiet obviously at that.”

“He..What?! He was not…lusting after me!” The younger male threw up his hands in frustration.

“Then you obviously did not notice the looks he was giving you when your back was turned. Or when he thought no one was looking. You deserve someone with…better intensions—and not at the height of puberty.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You…and Wally? You’re a thing?” Colin looked over his shoulder to the blushing brunet.

“N-no!” Dick’s blush reached his ears.

“Yes, they were. In secret. A poorly kept secret at that. He’s loud and clumsy—he gave you away. You need to be with someone who has more….grace.”

“If I remember correctly…” Colin said. “You were very infatuated with a loud and clumsy redhead.”

He gave Damian a sly smirk.

“I…don’t know what you’re talking about.” A faint pink hue dusted his cheeks.

“So Dick, how far have you and Wally gotten?”

“Uh….” The young acrobat stammered, his blush now reaching down his neck. He fidgets under the gaze of Colin and Damian, the latter of which was staring at him through the rear view window. “Third base?” He said in a small unsure voice.

“Third?” Colin whistles as Damian’s eye twitches.

“He’s been touching you?!” Damian resisted the urge to slam down on the breaks.

“Damian calm down.” Colin snickered at the older boy’s behavior. Under the rough and cold exterior was a very protective older brother. “Didn’t you lose your virginity early on?”

“Not the point.” The older brunet growled under his breath.

“How old were you?” The car goes silent for a few seconds before Damian muttered out a quiet “thirteen”.

“Dude! I did not need to know that! I can never unhear that!” 

“Seriously? With who?!” Colin looked at Damian, eyebrows furrowed. When he didn’t receive an answer he sighed in exasperation. “So you—” He pointed a finger at Damian “Will stop meddling in Dick’s love life.” He gets a grunt in response.

“Wait, really?” The young acrobat looked at Colin hopefully.

“If!” Damian declared after taking a particularly sharp right turn. “West asks us for permission.” He looked back at Dick through the rear view mirror, a sadistic grin on his face. 

Dick pales. “Like, you and Colin…?”

“No. Me, Todd, Drake, Cain, Brown, and Father.”

“But!”

“Dami you know that’s not fair! Especially for Cass!"

“Those are my conditions.” He stopped the care less than gently. Dick glanced outside the window for the first time since he’d entered the car. “Now get out, or you’ll be late for school.” Colin shoots him a sympathetic look as Dick exits the car.

"Cassandra? Really Dami?" Damian smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

"If West wants this, he'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

“This is so adorable.” Steph said as she turned away from her keyboard. “You’re telling me that Damian—” She reached up to pull a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear as she addressed the incredibly nervous speedster. “—is making you ask all us “batclan”—” She used air quotes with her fingers, slight smiled played on her lips, “—for permission to date our little bird, hm?” Wally nodded meekly.

This was the first time he had ever talked to **_THE_** Oracle face to face.  He knew that she was the second batgirl, who was now wheelchair bound. In front of Wally she had a light air to her, not taking this situation as seriously as Wally was. When her voice rang through their coms however she was serious—if not a big ball of sass. She even sassed _Nightwing_ which was admirable.

“Did he give you my address?” He nodded again, shoulders still stiff. “You know you can relax Wally. You’re not in uniform and I’m not some disembodied snarky voice in your head.”

“I know, but you’re like THE Oracle. Information mongers for the whole league!” He waved his arms around, exasperated. “You are kind of a big deal. You’re also, like, Rob’s older sister.”

“And when I’m not doing any of that I’m Stephanie Brown, College student at Gotham U. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled brightly and held out her hand. Wally felt a blush creeping upon his cheeks as he grabbed her hand and shook it. “As for Damian’s little challenge…I give you my permission.”

“R-really?” Wally sputtered.

“Yes, Wally. I’ve seen you both in action and there’s nothing you wouldn’t do to keep Richard safe. You’ve taken a bullet for him for Pete’s sake. Of course you have my blessing.” Wally could feel all the tension he had been holding onto melt away as she went on. A smile crept onto his face.

“Thanks Stephanie…” He idly scratched the back of his head.

“You’re welcome Wally. Now, I’m sure you have other birds and bats to bug and I’ve got studying to do. So skedaddle!” The blond shooed the red head out of her small apartment. As Wally zipped to the door he was stopped by a—

“And one more thing Wally.” He turned towards her, who was now fully turned back toward the computer, his eyes flicked toward the screen and he felt his blood run cold. “If you ever hurt Dickie, I _will_ make sure that these very embarrassing photos of you will go out to everyone at your school.”

“Uh…” He stiffened back up. Stephanie looked at him from over her shoulder, giving him a very level look.

“Am I understood?” It wasn’t a question; it was a threat. Wally gulped and high tailed it out of there. The door slammed and Stephanie let out a laugh she was holding in. She was out of practice with her bat-glare but it had been enough.

 

**:::**

**:::**

 “So…you’re trying to get into my baby bro’s pants…is what you’re saying?” Jason said as he leaned back in his booth, nursing a cold beer. Wally is pretty sure Jason isn’t old enough to drink but he knew the bartender. He even said he’d get Wally one. He had declined though.

“W-what! N-no. I just want to—”

“Listen up, Kid.” He put his beer down and leaned in across the table, causing Wally to lean back slightly. He was in a bar with Red Hood… a very violent vigilantly who could have any number of knives and guns hidden on his person. “You’re, what—sixteen now? I know what I was like at sixteen. Oh boy, did I know what I wanted and sometimes I got it.” He took another swig of his beer.

“B-but!” His face was cherry red and he knew it. Of course he had thought about it…with Dick. He can’t admit that to Dick’s very violent older brother though.

“I’m telling you it’s okay. You can admit it. I’m not gunna judge ya. The kids cute and I _know_ some girls and guys at Gotham High are lookin’ at him. Now I know why he’s still a virgin. He’s waiting for you to make a move.” He grinned at Wally’s obvious discomfort about the subject of sex and Robin. “I mean, when _I_ was Robin I was always trying to get in someone pants.” The older man shrugged. “Oh man, me and Ravager used to mess around _all_ the time.”

These were things Wally didn’t want to hear. At all.

“Um, so that means it’s okay with you? That I date Dick I mean?” Wally really wanted to go.

“Yeah sure, whatever.”

“Awesome!” He stood up to leave—

“ But one thing Little Flash.” He took out his wallet and fished out a small piece of…what looked like square foil. He grabbed Wally’s hand and placed it there. It was then the speedster saw that it was…a condom. A yellow condom. Wally was pretty sure he was cherry red again.

“Thank….”

“Not so fast!” Jason gripped the teen’s wrist and looked him dead in the eye. “Look, Robin isn’t like me, or Tim or Damian. He’s far too innocent and naïve and if you do _anything_ to ruin that I’ll bust your kneecaps open.”

Wally was gone in the next millisecond. He isn’t proud of it, but he used his powers to get out of there. He was clear across Gotham before he stopped.

Jason sat there for about a second before he realized what had happened.  He took out his cell phone and texted a message to an old friend.

 

:::

:::

 

Wally was wondering around the city, and night was coming fast. He really didn’t want to be in Batman territory at night but he had to find the Gordon Residence. He knew Barbara, they were friends. She’d give him the third degree about Dick but he was certain she’d say yes. So this was a non-issue.

The redhead felt a shiver run down his spine—like someone was following him. In Gotham, it was very likely. Crooks and thugs usually came out at this time of day. He glanced over his shoulder, down the street but spotted no one. Shoving his hands into his hoodie he hurried his pace, turning left, down into an alley. When he saw no one was there he used a burst of super speed to get through to the next street.

Even though he put enough distance to lose a normal person he couldn’t help but feel that someone was still fowling him. Which was bad, this meant he was being followed by someone who wasn’t normal. Looking up at the Gotham skyline he would see the sun disappearing behind the tall buildings.

Looking around him he realized that no one else was out on the streets. Taking a gulp he hurried toward Barbara’s house. The feeling, however, was getting stronger and stronger as the sun went down. Wally eventually broke out into a full sprint, nearly using his super speed in public.

‘There is it!’ Wally thought with glee as he saw the Gordon residence coming into his view.  Something was wrong though. The overbearing presence of something coming for him. His suspicion was proven right when something went whizzing by his ear, he used his super speed to barely dodge it.

Skidding to a halt he turned around. Someone _was_ following him. Someone dressed in a completely black suit, terrifying white eyes glaring back at him, not unlike Batman’s. They lunged forward, short cape following—fluttering in the wind. Concealed throwing stars hurled toward Wally, all of them dodged, however. Gritting his teeth Wally sprang into action, running into his assailant’s personal space before they could react. The problem, however, was that they did react, they reacted _fast_ ; countering and blocking supers peed punches and kicks.

Realizing that he wasn’t getting anywhere Wally put distance between him and his attacker. He paused and thought. What could he do? He couldn’t run Barbara’s house and risk her family. He could call someone—anyone for help. He was in bat territory right?

Reaching up to his ear to his communicator he was shocked to find it…missing? A small metal device was thrown toward him from his masked attacker. It hit the ground with a small clink and rolled in front of him. It was his communicator. Well shit.

Wally gulped and his breathing picked up pace. This wasn’t an enemy he could beat. He was bad at hand-to-hand combat. Nightwing never failed to mention it when he could—but he made up for it by adding super speed into the mix. This person, however, seemed to be experience in fighting speedsters…or meta’s.

Tactical retreat then.

He sped away, into the night of Gotham, down alleys and deserted streets not stopping until he found himself in an empty lot. He let out a sigh before looking around him, trying to get his bearing so at least he could make it back to Wayne Manor and alert the bats of a possible assassin in their city. They should be used to things like that right? The worst Wally ever had to deal with was _Weather Wizard_.

Wally made his way toward the huge hill which Wayne Manor sat upon when he felt it _again_. It was back. Spinning around he glared into the darkness and saw those white lensed eyes again. Again his assailant threw throwing knives. This time, a lot more precise. Using his super speed Wally caught one of them and was planning to throw is back with some super speed velocity but he stopped and _looked_ at what had been thrown at him. It was a batarang.

You have _got_ to be kidding.

“Who are you? Nightwing? Jason trying to fuck with me?....Red Robin?”

“No.” They… no, _she_ responded. Definitely a feminine voice. Stepping closer to Wally she pulled off her cowl revealing soft features and a hard stare. “Black Bat.”

Wally blinked, and then blinked again. _The_ Black Bat was trying to kill him. “Aren’t you supposed to be in China or something? Why are you _attacking me?!”_

“I am to judge whether you are worthy or not of Richard.”

Oh… _OH_ —Oh what the _HELL_?

“You are…” She puts her finger up to her lip as if searching for the right thing to say. The right word. “Sufficient.” And she was gone.

What the hell!?

 

:::

:::

 

“You look like shit.” The cheery voice of Barbara echoed through the room.

He had made it to the Gordon house hold and was met with a very confused looking commissioner who was on his way for his nightly patrol. “Are you okay son?” is what he had asked Wally when the door was opened.

“I never would have expected Cass to attack you….but when you think about it.”

“Please…really not in the mood. I thought I was going to die. First I get threatened by Oracle and Red Hood…then Black bat actually attacks me…It’s just…” He rested on the girl’s bed in a near catatonic state. Barbara hovered near her bed, now clad in full uniform.

“As much as I love watching your existential crisis…I have patrol in a bit.”

“I’m not….having a crisis. I’m not questioning why I’m doing this or having regrets….I’d do anything for Rob. Even deal with his crazy ass family.”

“Hey! I’m a part of that crazy ass family.” She grinned down at her fellow red head. “If it makes you feel any better I approve of you dating Dick. However, not to break the motif of how your days going—” Wally groans into her bed.

“What? Are you going to sick Batman on me? Nightwing? I don’t think you can do worse than what everyone else has threatened me with.” Barbara paused for a second, the tip of her index finger on her chin as she thought for a moment.

“I could always tell Kori…she has a thing for Dick. She could beat you up and then whisk him away.” Wally bristled at the mentioning of the exiled alien princess.

“Okay, okay you win.”

“Good! Now super speed me over to the cave. I have patrol with Cass tonight.”

 

:::

:::

 

Wally ventured through the empty halls of the Wayne Manor. He had ran Barbara through the hidden catacombs into the cave and decided to check up on Richard since he wouldn’t be patrolling tonight. He then remembered,  he had one former Robin left to pester about him dating Dick. So—why not now? The only problem was…he didn’t know the way to Red Robin’s room. So Wally decided to play it by ear.

He made it to the third floor, where they, Dick, Damian and Tim’s rooms were located and checked every door that was Dick’s. After the fifth door he’s opened, which happened to be Damian’s—booby trapped—Wally was about to give and head over to Robin’s room but stopped in front of another door. It was slightly ajar.

The redhead peeked in and let an undignified squeak slip through his lips. He found Tim…who was occupied….by Conner. Superboy. What the…

“Wally?” They were both looking at him. Tim was flushed and scrambling off Conner’s lap.

“I won’t tell anyone about this if you let me date Dick.”

“Deal.” Tim blurted out, not quietly slipping his shirt back on. Conner still looked slightly dumbfounded when Wally quietly closed the door to let them get back to…whatever they were doing and walked down the hall to Richard’s room. He pushed his way through without knocking, which had startled Dick, who was doing homework.

“Wally? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve had _the_ worst day…ever!” He screeched and plopped down on the plush bed.

Dick stared at him for a moment before he sighed, put down his pen and walked over to the distraught redhead. 

He jumped on top of Wally, who let out an ‘oof’.

After the bed settled down, the brunet rested his head on Wally’s shoulder, arms hooked around the taller boys neck. “You went through with it? Did anyone hurt you?”

“No.” Wally mumbled. “I did get threatened…a lot.”

“I’m sorry…That you have to deal with my family.”

“I’m just glad Batman is off planet for league business. However…I did get everyone’s permission.” He grinned. Dick’s eyes lit up.

“So…it’s official? Were—” Wally let out a long sigh, green eyes shining as they looked into blue.

“Dating? Yeah.” Dick straddled Wally’s waist, covered the older boys lips with his own and let his hands—fingers thread through the wild red hair. Wally’s hands found themselves at Dick’s narrow waist. Said boy pulled away slightly.

“Easy, boy wonder. We’re not alone in the house.” Dick snorted, and resumed kissing the living daylights out of his boyfriend.

 

**_So…yeah. I’m not dead. Just incredibly busy and even more uninspired. I have a new job (Yay~ Money!) but now I have even less time to write. I’m not going to lie though, The entire month of May I was just being lazy and not writing…then Finals came…and then I got a job. However, I do promise to update Smitten and Tables turned before July is over._ **

**_As always, review and let me know you like the direction this story is going. Or even throw in suggestions!_ **

**_Also thanks to my Beta TheWickedWizardOfOz, who is awesom_ **


End file.
